Raziel's Legacy
by Varyssa
Summary: Raziel is dead and his two closest strive to preserve his bloodline. COMPLETE! Plz review x
1. Last Goodbyes

Disclaimer – Don't own any reference to LOK, Mioko and Azrael are my own little Razielim.

Chapter 1 – Last Goodbyes

Azrael sat, on the edge of his balcony, watching the sun rise over the clan of Raziel. It truly was a beautiful sight, even if it was obscured by the thick layer of clouds which blanketed the sky. The dark grey haze was highlighted with the colour of the sun behind. The edges of the clouds seemed to almost glow, first pink, then orange, then finally fiery yellow. Azrael sighed as the colour began to fade. The furnaces had been lit, fuelling more clouds into the sky, shielding Nosgoth from any sign of the sun.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" a low voice whispered behind him. Azrael nodded, transfixed on the sight of the sky. He then realized who it was who had spoken and he swung himself around and off the ledge, landing neatly bowed on one knee, head inclined to the floor.

"My lord," he gasped, "I wasn't told you'd awoken." A hand was pressed to his shoulder, "You may rise, Azrael." Azrael obediently rose to his feet and gazed upon his lord and sire. "Raziel!" he breathed. He had not been in the state of change long and now, here he was with two bat-like wings protruding from his back.

"How long was I asleep?" Raziel asked. Azrael thought for a moment,

"A month," he replied, his eyes inexorably drawn to his master's new gift. Raziel sighed and walked past his first born, he rested his claws on the edge of the balcony and surveyed his land. Azrael was still staring at his wings. Raziel chuckled, "You can close your mouth now, Azrael," he muttered. This brought Azrael back to reality and he joined his sire. "But...the master doesn't have wings," he stuttered. Raziel sighed,

"Thank you for reminding me." There was a long silence as Azrael tried to take in what had happened. His sire, Raziel had evolved before Kain. Even though such a thing had never happened, it was still considered the utmost betrayal. Azrael looked over at his sire, the same thoughts were obviously in his mind. His face was a mixture of confusion and anxiety. Eventually Azrael spoke, in little more than a timid whisper, "What do you think will happen?" Raziel almost shrugged,

"I honestly don't know," he sighed, "Kain isn't exactly renowned for his predictability," he paused, "the punishment may be death."

"Death?!" the words escaped Azrael before he could control them, "But, my lord...you are the first born." Raziel looked at Azrael, a sad smile was crossing his black lips, "I doubt I'll hold the same favour now." They returned to the sad silence that had fallen over them just moments ago. This time it was Raziel to break it, "We must think of death as a possibility," he began, "But I cannot even begin to predict what will happen here." There was a pause as Raziel considered this, "If death is my punishment..." Raziel broke off, considering the outcome of his demise, "the clan will fall to you, Azrael." Azrael looked startled, "But, my lord," he began to protest but Raziel cut across him,

"You are my first born. The clan will follow you and you are to remain loyal to Kain, even if I should be killed." Azrael looked indignant,

"How could we remain loyal to him if that be the case?" he demanded. Raziel glared at his lieutenant, "Because I command it," he hissed. Azrael drew himself back down and nodded, reluctantly. Raziel added, "however, many of my clan will think of revenge. It will fall to you to prevent the uprisings." Azrael almost laughed aloud, such a thing was impossible. Raziel continued, "The clan will remain even if I do not," he said finally with more conviction than he felt. Azrael was about to speak when there was a faint knock at his chamber door. Azrael left his sire and opened the door a crack.

A young, female vampire bowed her head to him slightly, "I bring word from the sanctuary," she told him. Azrael nodded and held the door open for her. She stepped in, "Lord Kain has summoned the brethren to council," she looked at him, "while Raziel sleeps..."

"I have asked you repeatedly to address him as my lord," Azrael growled, irritably. The female just stared at him, "While Raziel sleeps it falls to you to go to the sanctuary."

"That won't be necessary, Mioko," Raziel's soft voice came from the balcony, as he too stepped into the room. A smile spread over the young vampire's face and she ran to embrace her sire. Azrael looked on her with disapproval as she wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his neck, "Welcome back," she whispered. She drew back and saw the new gift. She didn't seem especially surprised and she moved behind Raziel, running her claws over the wings. They felt like leather, though they were thin as paper and even one as young as she felt she could easily tear them. "But..." she began, but she stopped. Azrael could see the thoughts he and Raziel had already discussed crossing her mind and she drew back, shaking her head, a hand covering her open mouth.

"I will go to council," Raziel announced. Azrael nodded sadly,

"No!" Mioko cried, "you can't!"

"Mioko!" Azrael shouted, "It is not your place to question the lord!" He caught Raziel's disapproving look. He hated it when he shouted at her. Mioko glared at Azrael, "Alright," she snapped, "You do it." Raziel came between them as he had done on many occasions,

"Enough," he commanded, "I am going to council." He gave his first born a last glance. He stepped toward him and they embraced briefly. "I could not have chosen a better person to be my first born...or my friend." Raziel then turned to Mioko, "Mioko," he raised her chin up with his claw, "I need you to support Azrael." She glanced over at his first born and nodded. Raziel planted a small kiss on her forehead and turned to the door. He opened the door and without looking back said, "and try not to kill each other in my absence."

TBC


	2. Reflection

Chapter 2 – Reflection

Azrael sat on his master's throne. It was strange, Raziel had left him in command many times, he had sat on that very throne many times and yet, this time, he was somewhat uncomfortable. He knew why. Every time he had sat on the throne he was sitting in the assurance that his sire was coming back. This time was different.

He was sitting in solace. He was waiting for word, any news of what had become of his sire. It had been a day since Raziel had left them. He had sat here, unmoving waiting as patiently as he could for a messenger...better still, his sire. What he wanted more than anything was for Raziel to come through the doors, forgiven by his own sire and accepted by his brethren. Azrael shook his head harshly, "I'm deluded," he muttered. He knew, just as Raziel knew, the master was not coming back. How could he? He had betrayed Kain. He had committed the utmost transgression, despite it being beyond his control. Raziel's composure towards his own death had surprised Azrael. He had been so calm, almost accepting. _'Maybe some part of him thought Kain would forgive him, maybe that's the part of him he wanted to believe?'_ Azrael thought.

The words Raziel had left him with were torturing him. _"I could not have chosen a better person to be my first born...or my friend." _Azrael cradled his head in his hands. That was what hurt the most about all this. He may have lost not only his sire, but his friend as well. Raziel and Azrael had stood together since the beginning. They had always been friends. Now, without him, Azrael was beginning to realize just how important and special their friendship had been.

He couldn't remember how his birth as Raziel's first born had come about. He remembered awakening with his sire standing over him, telling him his name and his purpose. He remembered nothing of his human life, though he bore marks from it. Scars cutting his cheek, his chest and his upper arm obviously attained before he became a vampire or he would have healed. But how he got them? He couldn't remember. Not that it bothered him. He was happy enough in this life, serving Raziel. It had been Azrael's job to create more and then, have them create more. Servants and officers for lord Raziel. Raziel only bestowed the gift on Azrael himself. _'No,'_ he thought suddenly, _'there was Mioko as well.'_

Ah yes, Mioko. The Turelim slave. Azrael remembered that day well. He and his sire had been staying, briefly in Turelim territory. Azrael had been in his sire's chamber when he had returned, carrying a child. She had been born in Turel's slave quarters and now at the age of six, she was already serving the second born. She was unwell, like many of the others in Turel's service. Some illness had circulated in their quarter, infecting some and killing others. Raziel had found her, being beaten by fledglings, despite her age and her condition, for performing some task inadequately. Raziel had taken her away from the slavery, Azrael never understood why. He had considered her just another human. A slave. What did it matter if she were ill or even dying? It seemed to matter to Raziel though. Who knows why? They had brought her to Razielim, where she grew up and once she was of age, Raziel himself had given her the dark gift. She had been so grateful to him for every thing he had done for her, she was utterly devoted to him, much like a daughter's devotion to her father.

Mioko's relationship with Raziel had caused problems with the first born. Even when she was young, Azrael could remember arguing, fighting, competing with her for Raziel's favour. Azrael chuckled, Raziel always had to come between them. _'He must have been so sick of us...arguing all the time,'_ he thought, _'and for what? He held her in no higher esteem than he did me.'_ Azrael sighed. He remembered how every time Mioko and he disagreed, Raziel would roll his eyes and massage his head with his claws, waiting to see if the argument would intensify...which it almost always did. Even so, Azrael and Mioko did not hate each other. They disliked each other for what they were rather than who they were. Azrael, Raziel's first born and closest friend. Mioko, Raziel's devoted servant and vampire daughter.

The throne room doors opened, jerking Azrael from his thoughts and memories. A fledgling messenger strode hastily to the first born's place. He reached a polite distance and dropped to his knee, "My lord," he began, panting for breath, "Master Raziel is...he's..." the messenger swallowed hard, Azrael grew impatient,

"He's what?!" he demanded. The messenger looked at the floor and muttered at an insane speed, "Lord Kain...tore off his wings and threw him to the abyss." The words seemed to hang in the air for a moment. Azrael stared at a blank space between him and the messenger as he tried to make sense of the message. 'The abyss?' his thoughts came. They had considered death an outcome, but the abyss? Torment for all eternity? Could Raziel's crime really have been that bad, to warrant such punishment?

"That's not all," the messenger continued, "there are reports...the Turelim are moving against us...under Kain's colours." This snapped Azrael back to the harsh reality,

"What?!" he gasped. He thought quickly, Raziel was gone, he, Azrael was in command now. "Summon the council," he told the messenger, the fledgling looked up at his new lord, Azrael stared at him for a moment, "now!" he shouted. The messenger nodded and stumbled out of the throne room.

Azrael rose to his feet slowly. Raziel was dead...worse than that...the abyss? Azrael muttered a short prayer for his fallen friend, praying for a swift death that he knew would not come. He moved slowly to the doors, how would the others take this? How would they accept him as their new lord? How would he defend Razielim against the Turelim...worse still...against Kain himself. Azrael walked slowly to the council room, Raziel's last order echoing in his mind,

"_The clan will live on, even if I do not."_

TBC


	3. Fall of the First Born

Chapter 3 – Fall of the First Born

Azrael was one of the last to arrive in the council room. It was a small room, made smaller by the crowd of officers gathered around a square table in the center. Flaming torches illuminated the center table but plunged the surrounding area into darkness. The Razielim paid no attention to the first born as he took his place where Raziel had once stood.

The last of the lieutenants entered and took his place among the subordinates. Only then did Azrael open his mouth to speak, a hush descending over the highest members of the clan. Azrael paused and looked around. He could feel every one of them glaring at him, all of them insanely jealous of his position, the resentment intensifying as his eyes traveled up the ranks. He sighed, not one of them knew why it was he who summoned them instead of their sire. He opened his mouth once more but was interrupted.

"Where is Raziel? Does he still sleep?" an irritated lieutenant, by the name of Thorne, demanded. Azrael glared at him. He hadn't been made by Azrael and yet was still high ranking, being the third born of Raziel's lieutenants. Still, an outburst such as that was inexcusable. "Don't interrupt me," he said, dangerously calm. Thorne faltered, he shuffled nervously but fell silent. Azrael addressed the council once more, "Razielim," he began. He bowed his head, "Lord Raziel is dead." He waited for his words to sink into the silence that followed. He couldn't say anymore, though he knew he would have to soon. "No..." Thorne whispered, "You lie!" he shouted, the officer beside him touched his arm, urging him to wait for the explanation he expected to come. The lieutenant beside Azrael, one of his own, Jade spoke in a bare whisper, "How could lord Raziel be dead?" he asked, "He is the first born...he stands at Kain's right hand. No one would be foolish enough to harm Raziel." The other Razielim nodded silently in agreement. Azrael sighed, "It was Kain who had him killed..." there were audible gasps from every direction. Some of outrage, most of disbelief. Once more it was Thorne to be the first to voice his thoughts. "Kain?! Why would Kain kill the lord?!" he shouted, "There's more chance..."

"Thorne!" the stern voice of Maret, the second born, rang out, "Enough!" Thorne fell silent again. Maret looked across at his maker and asked in a calmer voice than Thorne's, "Why would Kain kill the lord?" Azrael stared at the map that was kept constantly on the council table. "Our lord rose from the state of change yesterday. The change had granted him with wings. When he presented them to lord Kain, he tore them from his back and had him cast into the abyss." Azrael let the full horror of this sink in for a moment before he continued. "Lord Raziel told me we were to stay loyal to Kain, however..."

"How can we remain loyal to Kain?" Jade asked, interrupting Azrael, "He has killed our lord." Azrael cut his final words across before the others could begin to protest, "However, the Turelim are marching against us under Kain's banner." Azrael leaned backwards slightly, as if allowing the outburst of comments wash over him. The wave of angry cries mingled together to form an incoherent uproar. Eventually the din died down.

"Well then," one of the lieutenants, spoke, over the rambling mutterings of the subordinates, "we fight." Many of the Razielim nodded and voiced their agreements. Azrael stood up properly once more and scanned the table. To his horror they were serious. The majority of the lieutenants were prepared to fight the Turelim. Azrael was about to protest when a soft voice spoke from the shadows behind him. "Don't be stupid," it said, quietly, "If they march under Kain's colours, it is obvious the order has come from Kain himself."

"Mioko," Thorne growled, "You are not permitted here, get out." Azrael looked up at Thorne angrily, "and since when do _you_ decide who is permitted here?" he hissed. Thorne raised his eyebrows at the first born, "since when do you begin to defend her?" Jade had to duck, hastily as Azrael's fist cut through the air. It caught Thorne across his cheek and knocked him backwards. He drew himself to his full height over the defeated third born, "How dare you speak to me that way," he whispered, dangerously quiet. Thorne stood, shakily to his feet and returned to his place. Azrael's angered eyes scanned the table, they had never been this brazen before, never in his master's presence at least.

"Mioko is right," he said finally, "we cannot fight."

"Are you suggesting we run?" another lieutenant challenged from the opposite side of the table. Azrael sighed, he was fighting a losing battle. They were all against him, they would never follow him, even if he was the first born. "Alright," he announced, "We fight the Turelim, then what? We fight the Dumahim? The Rahabim? Zephon? Melchiah? And when we have defeated every vampire in Nosgoth we destroy Kain as well?" he looked around the table. They had fallen into an angered silence.

"What other choice do we have?" Maret asked after the long silence had drawn out. Azrael hesitated, he didn't know. Fortunately for him, Mioko spoke once more from her place in the shadows, "Raziel spoke of the forgotten lands." All eyes flickered in her direction. She continued, "the lands where the humans we didn't capture fled. A wasteland that was of no use to the empire. The humans fled there to escape us." Maret sighed, "The forgotten lands are just a myth, Mioko. Do you actually believe such a place exists?"

"Raziel did," Mioko whispered, sadly. Maret shook his head,

"Enough of this," he said firmly, "Azrael! We must prepare for battle. If we are to end here let us make an end worth remembering!" The surrounding subordinates cheered, roused and ready for battle. Azrael glanced at his first son, "Raziel, did not want us to go to our deaths," he muttered, Raziel's words echoing in his mind.

"Raziel did not want to go to his own death," Thorne growled, "If you will not lead us, we will follow Maret, to our deaths if need be...at least he cares for Razielim honor."

"What use is honor if you're dead?" Mioko whispered, though no one heard her over the battle cries of the lieutenants. Maret looked over at the lone first born, "Sire," he said, "If you are not with us..." Azrael was staring at the map in utter disbelief. Despite being Raziel's first born and their commander, they had all opted to ignore him and fight. He held no power over them now. He looked up, slowly at his once loyal son, "I will not discard the lord's wishes," he announced. Maret shook his head sadly,

"Then there is no place for you here," he sighed, "If you would have us flee then I suggest you do so," he paused, "the rest of us fight."

"No, Maret," Azrael sighed, "the rest of you die."

TBC


	4. Exile

Chapter 4 – Exile

Azrael kicked the chamber door harshly as it closed behind him. He stopped himself before he could kick it again, _'You don't have time to be angry,'_ his inner voice told him, _'You have to leave now.'_ He sighed and looked around his room, scanning for what he needed to take with him out of Razielim. _'Not much,'_ he thought, almost sadly.

His room was pretty bare for one of his standing. The bed draped in the Razielim colours seemed lonely, with no other furniture surrounding it. He had a closet for his clothes opposite the bed, but aside from that and a wooden table beside it, there was nothing. He hadn't realized how desolate the room looked until now. Until now he had only ever used this room for sleeping and dressing. It served no other purpose.

He opened the wardrobe door and scanned the interior. He found what he was looking for: a large, leather bag into which he packed only a few clothes. He swung the bag over his shoulder and his eyes fell upon the table beside him. Placed neatly on the table was his sword. The sword Raziel had given him, many years ago when it had just been them. He turned it over in his hands. It was a good sword. It was well used (being his favourite) and yet showed no sign of disrepair. He kept it in good condition. It was still as sharp and deadly as the day he'd received it and the black, ebony insignia still gleamed just as brightly. Azrael sheathed the sword at his hip and stepped onto his balcony.

The sun was setting. The sky of clouds were darkening, night was falling. From here Azrael could see the entire Razielim city. It wasn't an extremely big city. One may not even call it a city. It consisted of rows of well made houses for the servants of Raziel. Mostly humans lived there, but the lower vampire slaves also kept well there. The streets were unusually empty considering the time. They should be bustling with life as the residents made their way home for the night. Now, they were all indoors, no doubt anticipating the coming battle with the Turelim.

Azrael imprinted the view on his memory, no doubt memory would soon be the only thing left of this place. He turned to leave his chamber, but upon turning he saw Mioko, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want?" he growled, "come to say goodbye?" he asked, sarcastically. He hesitated when he saw a bag, similar to his own, although hers looked full to bursting, at her feet. She looked up at him, "I'm coming with you," she said, quietly. Azrael shook his head, "now why would you want to do that?" he asked. She rose to her feet and drew level with him, despite him being more than a few inches taller than her. She looked into his hawk-like, yellow eyes, "Understand this," she said, fiercely, "I am not coming with you to escape the death that awaits if I stay, nor am I coming with you for you. I am coming with you because you are Raziel's first born and he told me to honor your decisions." Azrael frowned,

"You may stay if you wish," he told her, "I do not force you to come with me." She shook her head, "You know nothing of the forgotten lands, I do."

"And what makes you think I know nothing of the forgotten lands?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Mioko picked up her bag as she answered, "You don't believe they exist. Whenever Raziel spoke of them, you always turned away." Azrael faltered. It was true. He, like the extreme majority in Nosgoth thought the forgotten lands were a myth. His sire had believed differently and had often recounted the tales. Azrael had never thought to listen to his lord's ramblings. He didn't believe in them, why should he listen? The forgotten lands were a story, conjured by the human slaves to inspire hope in their descendents, nothing more. So why then was he leaving with Mioko to find them?

His thoughts were cut short as a bell rang in the distance. He spun around, looking back out over the territory. "The watchtower," he muttered, "The Turelim are here." He turned back to Mioko, "We must leave now." Mioko nodded and she followed him out of the chamber.

The residents of Raziel's sanctuary were in disarray. Vampires and humans alike were running through the halls. The vampires to the entrance where Maret was assembling them, the humans to save their pitiful lives. Mioko and Azrael followed the stream of vampires to the crowded entrance hall. Azrael caught sight of Maret. He was ordering the warriors to the front gates, preparing their futile resistance. He looked up at his maker and Mioko.

"Are you still here?" he called to them, he thought for a moment, "Azrael, you cannot leave through the main pass," he told them, "unless you plan on sneaking past the Turelim." Azrael turned to Mioko, a thought suddenly dawning on him,

"Where are these forgotten lands?" he asked.

"Across the water," she answered. A look of horror dawned on the first born's face, "Water?!" he shouted, getting caught up in the frantic atmosphere around them, "How do you suppose we cross the water?!"

Despite the madness that had taken the Razielim, Mioko managed to maintain her composure, her voice much calmer than Azrael's had been. "We sail, obviously," she said. Azrael stared at her in shock, he wasn't sure if he'd heard her properly, "Sail?" he asked, in disbelief, "Did you just say, 'sail'?"

Despite Maret's distance from them, his acute, vampiric hearing had let him hear what had been said. "If you're planning on sailing, I suggest you make for Rahabim immediately," he shouted over the frenzied crowd.

Azrael shook his head, harshly. This all felt like a dream. The madness, the chaos, none of it felt real. Mioko grabbed his arm and with a small word of thanks to Maret, she pulled him out of the sanctuary.

The battle had already begun. The streets of Razielim were even more chaotic then the sanctuary had been. In the distance, screams and cries from the battle could be heard over the frantic shouts of the people. Azrael closed his eyes, trying to block out the screams_. 'I should be leading them,'_ he thought sadly, _'I should be there with them.' _He knew such thoughts would no doubt torment the remainder of his life with guilt so he did his best to ignore them, _'I'm doing what Raziel wanted,' _he tried to convince himself, _'Raziel wouldn't want me to lead them to their death. At least this way, Razielim will remain.'_

Azrael looked down on Mioko, she was scanning their surroundings, trying to determine the best path out of the doomed city. _'How can she be so calm at a time like this?' _the voice in his head considered her somewhat in awe of her composure. She gave a small tug on his arm, "This way," she said, leading him to a sealed gate, near the sanctuary. It led out of Razielim territory and at the same time shielded them from view from the main pass.

There should have been at least two men here to open the gate, but the skirmish at the front gate had summoned all of Razielim to defend itself. Azrael and Mioko slipped through the gate, unnoticed in the midst of such chaos. Azrael paused for a moment, looking back and saying a silent farewell to the clan he had devoted his life to. Mioko however did not look back. The object of her devotion was no longer at the clan.

TBC


	5. Rahab

Chapter 5 – Rahab

It was still dark when Mioko and Azrael arrived at Rahabim territory. They stood at the outskirts looking up at the black city. It looked so much more sinister in the dark than it ever had before. The shadows stretched across the ground, clawing their way to the two travelers.

Azrael took a deep breath walked, cautiously to the main gate, Mioko following a fair distance behind. He knocked the wooden door gently and waited for the guard to appear. "Yes?" he asked.

"We desire an audience with lord Rahab," Azrael told the guard, who frowned upon the request. "Lord Rahab has retired, he is not seeing anyone today." Azrael held up his left hand, displaying Raziel's signet ring over one claw, "I am the first son of Raziel," he said, secretly praying news of his master's downfall had not spread, "I desire an audience with the lord." His prayers were answered, the guard summoned a fledgling and sent him to Rahab's home in the abbey. He then opened the door and allowed the two to enter.

The door slammed shut, sealing their fate behind them. Mioko moved closer to Azrael as they walked, quicker than they normally would up to Rahab's citadel. A slave was waiting for them at the entrance. "Lord Azrael, lady Mioko," she gave a low bow, "the lord will see you." She led the two into the abbey.

Mioko couldn't help but smile as they ventured towards the lord's chamber. She had always loved this place. There were few slaves wandering the halls, only a few, dim torches lit the way through the halls, bathing the corridors in a warm, orange glow. From the ceiling at regular intervals hung glass bowls, filled with water. She noticed Azrael edge away from these decorations, he hated them. Mioko, however loved them and she paused to look up at them. They usually had a single candle, floating on the surface, making her feel calm and at peace, despite the nature of their visit.

To Azrael's surprise the slave led them past Rahab's throne room and instead took them to his private chambers. She opened the doors and once they were inside, she closed them, hurriedly.

Azrael glanced around. They were in Rahab's own bedchamber. His bed, draped in blue silk, emblazoned with his insignia was veiled by a pale, blue gossamer curtain. There were many bookcases here, each one filled with heavy, leather bound volumes, each one kept in pristine order. The room itself was dimly lit for reading due to the fourth born's distaste for the light. Rahab was standing at his window. An open book lay on the desk which he had no doubt been recently pouring his attentions into.

"Why have you come here?" he asked, breaking Azrael's scan of the chamber. Azrael looked up at the fourth born's back, "We need your help," he implored. Without waiting for the request, Rahab replied, "I cannot help you," he said, sadly.

He turned to them and Azrael was surprised to see such a grave expression across his face. Rahab moved, slowly towards the desk and stared, absent mindedly at the book. "Even if I were inclined to do so, I would not help you," he murmured, "the master is so much more easy to temper since the betrayal of his most trusted son. Should I help you, I would probably seal my own fate."

"We only ask that you give us a boat," Mioko said, her voice begging him to help them. Rahab seemed lost in his own little world of sorrow and pain. He looked almost mad when he gave a small smirk as she finished her request. "And what would you do with a boat, little Razielim? Where would you go? I know why you flee. The Turelim have attacked you and you flee? What have you accomplished? All you have done is prolong the inevitable. Kain will kill you," Rahab's voice dropped to a whisper, he traced a page in the book with his claw, "just as he killed Raziel," he snarled, slamming the book shut. The sudden change in Rahab's demeanor frightened Mioko a little and she jumped when he snapped the book shut. "Your lord is dead, your kin is dead and soon," he hurled the book onto the hearth in the corner, "you will join them."

Azrael and Mioko watched as the book caught fire and began to burn slowly, "Just like Raziel," Rahab murmured, softly, watching the pages burn into nothingness. Azrael looked up at the fourth born, "Please," he beseeched, "Please help us."

Rahab turned away and returned to the window, "and if I do?" he asked, "I give you a boat and for what? There is nowhere you can go where he will not find you, nowhere you can hide...and then when he discovers it was I who helped you? I can expect a similar fate to your sire."

"But you are the fo..." Mioko's voice trailed off as she realized the futility of her words. Rahab chuckled, "The fourth born?" he snarled at her, "If there's one thing I've learned from this it's that; that counts for nothing." He grew calm once more, "If he'd do that to Raziel what would he do to _me_...to any of us?" Rahab rested his head against the frozen pane, "leave me," he commanded. Mioko touched Azrael's arm, admitting defeat. Azrael looked ready to protest when Rahab spoke again, "There is an unguarded boat near the west gate...not that you'd be stupid enough to steal it," he added softly, "not that you have anything to lose."

Azrael sighed, almost happily and turned to leave. Mioko went to the fourth born's side. She knelt at his hand and kissed it, whispering, "Thank you."

TBC


	6. Sail Away

Chapter 6 – Sail Away

Azrael opened his eyes slowly. Mioko was still pressed against him, sleeping soundly, despite it being well past dawn.

Azrael sat up and stretched, all his muscles screamed their protest as they were forced to recover from another uncomfortable night's sleep. Glancing over the side of the boat he sighed heavily.

Water.

Stretching out into the unseen, endless water. Azrael growled and forced himself to look away, he hated water. He always had. It made him feel insecure because it was the only thing that could ever truly do him harm...and now here he was, on a boat, surrounded by it, sailing to a land that may not even exist.

How long had they been sailing? How long since they had stolen Rahab's boat in the dead of the night, eluding the watchful eye of the tower guard as they pushed the boat into the water and prayed it would bear them safely to the opposite shore...if there was one. Azrael looked up at the clouded sky. The clouds were thinner here, the suns rays shone through the occasional gap, blinding them with its rays. Mioko twitched as the sun became stronger. Azrael looked down on her. The sunlight bothered her in a way it had never bothered him. He leant over her and pulled the cloak he had laid over her the night before, higher over her body, shielding her from the sun, she stirred and snuggled further down against the cloak, but did not wake.

Azrael looked down on her for a moment more before he felt the hunger well up inside of him. He groaned. He hated the blood hunger, at sea. Here, the only blood they had were the bottles that Mioko had filled her bag to bursting with, and they had lost their warmth and with it, their pleasurable taste. Azrael reached into the bag and took out the bottle he had failed to finish the night before. He opened it and stared at the thick liquid within. He sighed as he knew he had to drink to quell the raging hunger in his body. Taking a deep breath he downed the remainder of the blood and grimaced, using all his self control to swallow and not spit it out.

"Something wrong?" Mioko's soft, tired voice asked. She was looking up at him, contemplating the look of utter disgust over his face. He threw the bottle over board, angrily. She sighed in realization, "By dark, Azrael, it's not that bad." She reached into the bag and finished her own feed. Azrael looked at her in disbelief as she calmly wiped her mouth, upon finishing the blood, "How can you stand to drink it cold?!" he demanded, "It's disgusting!" Mioko shrugged in response.

"We have no choice, we'd better get used to it. Who knows when we'll taste warm blood again?"

"If we taste warm blood again," Azrael muttered. Mioko glared at him,

"We will get through this," she said, with conviction and determination. Azrael purposefully looked away at the blue expanse around them, avoiding her eye. She rolled up his cloak and muttered her thanks as she placed it beside him. She stretched and slid herself to the front of the small boat. She leaned over and looked into the clear depths.

"The water," she murmured, "it's so much clear here. I've never seen it so blue," she glanced back at Azrael who was sitting, rigid, staring at the water suspiciously. Mioko sighed, Azrael's fear of water was well known to her. She couldn't imagine how he must be feeling, surrounded by it. She reached out and touched his arm, "Are you alright?" she asked, sympathetically. Azrael sighed and nodded.

He stretched out his legs and lay back, staring at the sky. He felt Mioko move to accommodate his change in position, by lying down on his back; Azrael had filled the boat in its entirety. "The clouds are thinner here," he noted. Mioko looked up and agreed, "We must be leaving the empire," she said, resuming her gaze to the water ahead. Azrael closed his eyes and breathed the clean air deeply, "Do you really believe in the forbidden lands?" he asked. Mioko looked down on him, though he couldn't see this, his eyes were still closed. "Of course I do," she reassured him. "I remember Raziel telling me about them as a child. He said he believed there was a place the slaves could escape to...across the sea where no vampire would dare to follow," Azrael opened his eyes and looked over at her, as she stopped. She was staring at his cloak, with a longing in her eyes.

"Mioko?" he asked, pushing himself up on his elbows, "what is it?" Mioko shook her head, snapping her back to reality, "Nothing," she said, her eyes inevitably drawn to the cloak. "I was just thinking about him."

Azrael looked down at the cloak; just visible was Raziel's clan emblem. Azrael unfurled the cloak so they could view the insignia in all its glory. They both stared at it for a moment before Mioko finally whispered, "I miss him already." Azrael nodded his response, mutely. "I wonder if he'd condone what we've done?" she asked, looking up at the first born.

"Of course," he said, "he wanted his clan to live on, those were his last words."

"Yes but," Mioko hesitated, "Maybe we should have brought more with us? Maybe more would have come?" Azrael shook his head,

"They would have stayed. Nothing short of Raziel's command itself would have moved them," he added, "besides, how could we fit the clan in this thing?" Mioko paused for a moment before she laughed loudly, "How indeed?" she muttered as they sank into an easy silence.

"You're like him," she said, softly, looking over at the first born. Azrael glanced up at her, "No, I'm not," he said, dismissively. Mioko smiled,

"You were more like each other than either of you realized." Azrael smirked,

"He liked you, I didn't." He regretted his words as soon as he'd said them. What he had intended to be as a weak joke had genuinely hurt her, the emotion visible in her face for only a moment before she turned away and stared back out over the ocean.

Azrael was on the verge of apologizing when he noticed how bright things had gotten around them. He looked up at the sky and for the first time in millennia he raised his hand to cover his eyes, "Mioko," he gasped, "look." Mioko glanced up and instantly regretted it, she groaned as the sun shone into her eyes, the thick blanket of clouds that had shielded them before, had thinned into nothingness, leaving the sun free to beat down on the land.

Mioko brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in the gaping hole she had created. She was still a fledgling and even though the sunlight had never been able to kill her, it still caused her great discomfort.

She felt Azrael wrap the cloak around her, protecting her from the blinding light. He slid in front of her so she was sitting in his shadow and finally, he lifted the cloak's hood to shield her face further. "Thank you," she whispered, turning to face the opposite direction. Azrael looked at her, almost sadly and muttered, "Mioko, I do like you." She leaned back against him for comfort, "I never hated you, Azrael," she murmured, staring over the side of the boat.

"Mioko?!" Azrael gasped, urgently. Mioko frowned,

"What? It's true, I never hat..." Azrael interrupted her before she could continue,

"No, Mioko look!" He turned her face to look straight ahead of the boat. In the distance, large peaks were coming into view, "mountains." Mioko gasped. Azrael looked at her, "Mioko, you were right! You and Raziel...you were right!"

TBC


	7. The Forgotten Lands

Chapter 7 – The Forgotten Lands

Azrael winced as Mioko pounced on another rat. She caught it and swiftly broke it's neck. Puncturing the creature's broken body, she proceeded to drain it of all it's precious blood. The meal wasn't enough to sustain her for long, but it would help.

"How can you do that?" Azrael asked as she lay the rat on the barren ground and sprinkled sand over the body, "How can you drink from the blood of animals?" Mioko looked up at him,

"I would have thought you would be the first to appreciate a warm meal for a change." She studied him. Ever since they had left the boat, he had refused to feed. His skin growing paler with every passing day as he watched in disgust as Mioko survived on the remaining bottles of blood and the blood of the vermin that wandered this barren wasteland.

Mioko rummaged through her bag and produced one of the last bottles of blood. He looked at it in disgust and turned away, continuing his journey across the desert. "Azrael!" she called, "You must feed!" she swung the considerably lightened bag over her shoulder and chased after him. Azrael ignored her and kept his eyes on the ground before him. She forced the bottle under his eyes, "Stop doing this to yourself! I know it isn't ideal and I know it's disgusting but starving yourself doesn't help anyone." Azrael forced his eyes into hers,

"No," he said simply, nudging past her and walking on. Undeterred Mioko caught up with him and stood in front of him, forcing him to stop. "Why?!" she shouted, "Why won't you feed?!"

"I'd rather starve than drink cold blood," he answered, shuddering as he inevitably remembered the taste of the liquid, cold. Mioko glared at him, "Cold blood is all we have, so you'd better get used to it," she said firmly, thrusting the bottle into his hands. Still he refused to drink.

"Fine," Mioko muttered, taking the drink from him and downing the contents. She took a step towards him, raising a claw to the side of her neck. She sliced the skin and tilted her head to one side, exposing the fresh wound. Azrael forced himself to look away, "Don't" he growled. Mioko took another step closer, she was almost pressed against him. He could smell the wafting scent of her blood, calling to him, she was so close, he could almost taste it. "You leave me no choice," she murmured, stepping closer still. There was no getting away from it and despite his best efforts to contain it, his hunger won out. He pierced the already healing skin and pulled a wave of warm, intoxicating blood into his mouth. He could feel her heart beat falter as it struggled to pump in time to his hunger and she was weakening beneath him. Finally, his self restraint kicked in, once more and he tore his fangs from her neck, ripping the skin as he left her.

Mioko swayed on the spot for a moment before her legs buckled beneath her. Azrael closed his eyes and savoured the taste he had almost forgotten. The blood spread through his system like fire, revitalising him and ending his pointless protest. He looked down on the fallen vampire and realized, in his ravenous hunger he had drunk too much. Mioko sat on the ground, cradling the wound as the world around her grew hazy.

Azrael knelt beside her, "Mioko," he gasped, "Forgive me." She looked up at him and smiled,

"I got you to feed, didn't I?" she croaked. She fell forward into his arms. He turned her over, she was sleeping. Her body desperately needed to recover from losing so much of her precious life blood. Azrael slipped his arms under her neck and legs and lifted her into his arms. Her head lulled against his chest as he continued the journey to the unknown.

He carried the sleeping vampire until the sun begun to set. He glanced up at the sky to see the fiery orb melting away into the palette of oranges, pinks and reds that streaked the sky. He lay his cloak on the ground and set Mioko on top of it. He felt insecure here, surrounded by nothing but sandy, desert wasteland. There was nothing here that could possibly pose a threat, but still, the wide expanse they were traversing caused him more discomfort than the crossing in the boat.

Night was falling. The sky was darkening into a velvet, midnight blue. Stars were beginning to scatter across the sky, twinkling at him. He smiled, up until a few nights ago he couldn't remember ever seeing the stars and now he couldn't imagine how he had ever slept, without the stars shining above him. Azrael shook his head, firmly, had they really been gone that long?

He glanced over at Mioko. Still sleeping. A surge of guilt welled up inside him as he remembered how childish he had been, not feeding because he didn't enjoy the taste, despite the minor detail, he had to feed to survive. Now, Mioko had paid the price for his immaturity. He brushed some stray hairs from her face, "Mioko," he whispered. She didn't stir, her breath didn't falter, she slept on. Azrael lay down beside her and rested his chin above her head, "Mioko, I'm sorry."

He felt the strain of the day's journey take it's toll and he felt the need for sleep overwhelm him. His eyes began to close and he didn't bother fighting them.

Suddenly he snapped them open, all thoughts of sleep destroyed. In the distance, something was moving. Not something, _someone._ A human! A human was scurrying across the wasteland with a flaming torch, in a hurry. Azrael rose quickly and using is vampiric agility, crossed the wasteland to follow the person. Despite the lack of cover, the vampire managed to remain well concealed, stalking his prey from a polite distance and yet at the same time, remaining undetected.

The human was a young male. He was shorter than the human males who served in Razielim, skinny and agile. He was wearing typical Nosgoth dress though there was a tear over the places where a clan insignia would once have been displayed. The human scurried through the wasteland and soon led Azrael to a great dip in the desert. The man jumped into the dip, leaving Azrael to approach cautiously. He gasped at the sight before him.

In the dip was a ruined city, buildings and streets all in ruins lay at the bottom of this massive depression. Azrael watched the human descend to the streets and vanish into one of the houses. Azrael scanned the city, there were no other signs of life here. '_Good_,' he thought. That would make it so much easier to hunt.

TBC


	8. Scavenger's Hut

Chapter 8 – The Scavenger's Hut

Mioko woke in unfamiliar warmth. She opened her eyes, slowly, realizing that she was certainly not in the desert anymore. She looked around. She was lying in a bad. She took a moment to realize she wasn't dreaming. She had slept, warmly and comfortably in a bed. She studied her surroundings. The bed she was lying in was pushed against the rear wall. The room was large, though it appeared small with all the clutter that filled it. Papers were piled in mounds around the room, clothes were strewn, untidily across the floor and in the centre of the room; Azrael was draining a human past the point of death.

He didn't realize she had awoken until she muttered his name. He spun around to face her, dropping the body he had been holding. Blood was still staining his face from his meal. He wiped his mouth and sat on the bed beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Mioko nodded, her neck was throbbing, faintly where he had bitten her, but apart from that and the blood hunger that was welling up inside of her, she was fine, "Hungry," she murmured. Azrael glanced over at the body of the human who had led him here. He had been completely drained and Azrael felt a pang of guilt that he had not spared Mioko a drop. He looked down at the bag, there were still bottles of cold blood, though he felt bad that she should drink cold, when he had had two fresh meals within the space of a few hours.

He looked down at her. He could see the hunger behind her eyes, she was desperate after allowing Azrael to partake of so much of her own precious blood. Azrael sighed and pulled his sleeve back, revealing his wrist. He held it out to her and she looked up at him eagerly, "Are you sure?" she asked. Azrael nodded,

"I always repay my debts," he told her, moving his wrist to her face. She pushed herself up in the bed and looked down at the wrist, turning it over in her claws. When she was satisfied, she gently pierced the skin, to ensure Azrael felt as little pain as possible. Something he noted, he had not bothered doing for her. Soon she was drawing a healthy flow into her mouth, though after a few mouthfuls she stopped and freed his wrist.

Azrael frowned on her, she hadn't drunk much, he still felt relatively full after his own meal. Mioko, however refused to drink any more than she needed to survive from him. She thanked him and sat up in the bed. "Where are we?" she asked. Azrael smiled and moved to a table at the side of the room, different papers were littered across it.

"This was the first city of the human slaves," he told her. He collected some of the documents off the table and moved back to her. He put them in front of her on the bed. There were amps, journals and letters amongst them, all documenting the history of the human slaves. Mioko looked over them, eagerly as Azrael explained what he had learned.

"When Kain established his empire, many humans tried to escape servitude. They all came here, across the water where no vampire would dare to follow. The idea that there were some humans free was supposed inspire hope into the slaves and throughout the time of the empire slaves would try to make their way here."

Mioko was examining a map, on it was displayed the location of a number of underground villages. "We are here," he said, pointing at a city marked as abandoned, "this was the first city created by the runaways, it was hollowed into the ground to protect them from view of anything that may do them harm. They abandoned it when they found tunnels in the mountains and tunnelled their cities deep underground."

"How do you know all this?" Mioko asked him. Azrael pointed to a thick diary she had yet to study, "It was written by one of the founders of this place. The empire is considered forbidden lands and to openly wonder about vampires is a crime."  
"Charming lot," Mioko smirked.

They studied the histories and journals, learning more about the lands they had found their way into. "Who's he?" Mioko asked, gesturing to the body that Azrael had yet to dispose of. Azrael shrugged, "Scavenger/outcast/vampire sympathiser, take your pick," he told her, yawning. Mioko looked up at him, "Tired?" she asked. He nodded, he hadn't slept for a long time, carrying her through the desert and now feeding her had taken it's toll. She slipped out of the bed and allowed him to take her place. He lay down, amazed at how a simple scavenger had managed to obtain such luxury and comfort. She smiled and stroked his hair, lulling him to sleep. His eyes became heavy and eventually closed, firmly, shutting out the world. Mioko watched him sleep, still stroking his hair, "I'll watch over you," she whispered.

TBC


	9. Raven

Chapter 9 – Raven

Mioko watched Azrael sleeping. She listened to the steady, soft sound of his breath and studied his frozen, unchanging features, appreciating for the first time how much the first born resembled their sire. She sighed as thoughts of Raziel flooded her mind and she wondered if her father would approve of their crusade. Would he have wanted them to stay with the others? Would he have wanted them to fight? Mioko's face fell as she remembered, on the third day into their escape, how she had heard the last screams of their comrades, as Razielim finally fell.

Something jerked her from her terrifying thoughts of the death of her kin. Her vampiric ears heard something. Something or someone was clambering through the ruins, in a hurry to reach the scavenger's hut. She heard the person stumble on the floor beneath them and begin ascending the steps to where Azrael and Mioko had taken temporary residence. Mioko didn't feel the need to hide, she sensed no hostility from the intruder. Instead she fixed her eyes on the doorway to the chamber and waited, until the intruder revealed itself.

Mioko stared at the person before her. It was a young woman, dressed in what would once have been considered fashionable dress for the human slaves of Nosgoth. With her long, black hair and pale features, she looked almost like a vampire. Mioko studied the woman and was surprised to see that she was in no way armed. The woman approached cautiously, but a glare from the conscious vampire stopped her in her tracks.

"My name is Raven," the woman introduced herself, "I assure you, I mean you no harm." Mioko looked at her with suspicion, "What are you doing here?" she asked. Raven thought for a moment, considering her answer, "I came to see you," she said eventually. Mioko raised an eyebrow, "Me?" she asked, "what business do you have with me?" The girl shook her head, "not just with you," she corrected, quickly, looking over at the sleeping vampire, "both of you." Mioko watched as the girl reached into one of her dress pockets and pulled out a bottle of blood. "My offering, to prove my intentions," she took a cautious step toward the vampire and placed the bottle at the vampire's feet before backing away in case her offering was rejected.

Mioko regarded the bottle for a moment before picking it up, keeping her eyes fixed on the girl. She uncapped the bottle and let the smell waft under her nose. To be fair to the human, despite it's temperature, the blood was relatively fresh and there was no hint of toxins or anything harmful present, the girl's intentions, so far, appeared to be trustworthy.

She didn't down the blood, she didn't trust the girl enough yet. Instead she beckoned the girl to come and sit nearer her and explain why it was she had come to see them. "How did you know we were here?" she asked. Raven looked around the room,

"We heard from the guy who lives here that vampires had been seen near here," she hesitated, realizing what fate that man must have met if the vampires had taken over his home. She took a deep breath and told Mioko her story, "I come from a village not far from here. When our ancestors moved here to escape the empire they thought that if they were to keep their children here, rather than exploring Nosgoth, they would have to tell them the truth about the danger of vampires, unfortunately it had the adverse effect. Some of the young people they told became curious about the forbidden lands and fascinated by the vampires. When they would not stop questioning about the vampires and after a few attempts to actually reach them, the elders told them to leave the village. They did and since then, more and more vampire lovers have gone there. We haven't got the means to leave these lands, otherwise we would have left for the empire years ago." Mioko listened patiently up to this point before she interrupted,

"But you knew that if you reached the empire it would mean a life of slavery for most of you and death for the others?"

Raven nodded, "We knew. We didn't care. We wanted to see the vampires for ourselves, we wanted to serve them, rather than live a pointless existence here. More and more of the young people are becoming fascinated by the vampire race and most of them would kill to find a way to the empire...you don't know how boring it is here, having to listen to the 'evils' of the vampires day in day out. We don't think the vampires are evil..." she hesitated, "which is why I came to ask you to come to our village." Mioko was taken aback, "Why?" she asked.

"The others, they would love to meet you, both of you, maybe you can take us back to the empire with you?"

Mioko shook her head, "We're not going to the empire," she sighed, "ever." Raven looked confused, "Why not?" Mioko summed up the story of why they had left as briefly as she could lest the pain of Raziel's death catch up with her. Raven listened to the story with horror and perhaps more disappointment. Her village wouldn't see the empire after all. Then she looked up at the vampire with renewed hope, "Stay with us," she said suddenly, "You have nowhere else to go, you can stay with us!" Mioko frowned for a moment, but then her face broke into a smile, it was certainly possible, "I'll think on it," she answered. She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted. Azrael's eyes snapped open and in a flash his hand had shot out and grabbed the human by her throat.

"Azrael!" Mioko shouted, pulling his arm from the girl's neck. Azrael glared at her as Mioko gestured for the girl to run for the moment. "Go on," she urged, quietly. Raven stood up and fled from the enraged vampire. Azrael would have pounced on her, had Mioko not been holding him, firmly.

"What was a human doing _here_?" he demanded, "why did you stop me?" Mioko sighed and recounted the girl's tale. When she had finished, Azrael stared at her in disbelief, "You aren't seriously considering this?" he demanded, "live among humans?!" Mioko glared at him, "Don't shout at me," she warned, "besides, what choice do we have?" Azrael shook his head, indignant, "I refuse to live underground like some animal," he said, firmly. Mioko sighed and shook her head, "We stay here? Alone, with nothing to help us survive?"

"We do not need the humans to help us survive!" he shouted, as if the very idea were inconceivable. Mioko looked away as she remembered how stubborn the first born could be, a trait he had not shared with his maker. Azrael softened as he realized his attitude was upsetting her, "I'm sorry," he muttered, "but I refuse to live in the mountains, hiding away..."

"We are hiding," Mioko muttered, softly. Azrael looked down at her, the pain of Raziel's loss and their situation because of it finally catching up with her and he was pained to see tears starting to form in her eyes. He slipped off the bed and joined her on the floor, holding his arms out to her. She fell into them, sobbing silently, "I miss him," she whispered into his shoulder. He held her tighter and buried his face in her hair. He would never admit to her and she would never know, the first born had tears falling too.

TBC


	10. Human Vampires

Chapter 10 – Human Vampires

Raven did not return for two days. When she did, she was met by Mioko, outside as she explored the ruins of the city. Mioko greeted her, warmly, happy to see that the unprovoked attack from Azrael hadn't affected the girl, badly.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Raven asked, eagerly. Mioko sighed,

"Yes...but Azrael will not leave to live underground." Mioko felt even worse when she saw the human's face fall, "But!" she protested, "We need you! We cannot reach the empire, the elders made sure that the means they used to get here was destroyed so that others could not follow. All we want is to serve the vampires, to bring some meaning to our lives!" Mioko couldn't help but interrupt, "Meaning?" she demanded, "What kind of meaning is that, to live a life of servitude?" Raven glared at the vampire. She didn't understand. She didn't know what it was like to live in a wasteland, bored out of your mind with nothing to do but wonder about the higher form of life, a form that you would never get to see.

"Please," she murmured, "Please help us." Mioko shook her head. She had no problem with going to live amongst humans, it wouldn't bother her in the slightest, but Azrael was stubborn and she knew it was hopeless to argue with the elder. She couldn't understand why Azrael couldn't simply adapt to his new life, but then, she would find it easier to make the change. She had once been a human amongst vampires, she knew the pain of isolation only too well.

Raven was still looking at her, with imploring eyes. Mioko sighed and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but he will not come." Once again Raven attempted to change the mind of the vampire.

"But, we will serve you, we will devote our lives to you,"

"It's nothing to do with that!" Azrael interrupted, approaching from behind. Raven couldn't help but take a small step back, memories of their last meeting still fresh in her mind. Azrael moved to Mioko's side, "I cannot live underground in your mountain villages. I will not be made to feel like a prisoner." Mioko shook the elder's hand from her shoulder and looked up at him, "So, we stay here?" she asked. Azrael glanced over the city, "Yes, I will stay here, go if you will, but I will remain here." Mioko glared at him, "You know I won't leave you, I promised Raziel." Azrael smirked,

"Then I suppose we're staying here together." At this, Raven's eyes glazed over and she grinned suddenly, "You will both stay here?" she asked. Azrael nodded, slowly, unprepared for the girl's sudden enthusiasm. Raven smiled, broadly and after muttering a hasty farewell she ran off to the mountains, leaving behind the two bewildered vampires.

Mioko and Azrael exchanged confused looks, but didn't say anything, instead Mioko inquired as to how the vampires would feed themselves over the next eternity. "We will hunt in the villages," Azrael shrugged, walking away before she could point out the flaws in his plan. They didn't know the exact locations of the villages or what to expect. Mioko didn't bother following the elder vampire, instead she returned to the scavenger's hut which they had claimed for their own.

There she remained, contemplating the decision she had made to stay with the first born. She could understand his reluctance to live in the mountains, but it may be their only chance of survival. She was deep in thought when Azrael ran up the stairs and found her. "Mioko!" he panted, "You have to come, you have to see this!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the door, then down the stairs and through the city to the ruined gate.

There, over the wasteland, a crowd of people could be seen making their way to the city. Raven was at their head. As they neared the ruins, Raven broke away and made haste to the awed vampires. "I hope you don't mind," she gestured to the large crowd behind her, "We decided to come to you, instead."

TBC


	11. Raziel's Legacy

Epilogue - Raziel's Legacy

The sun rose over Nosgoth, but only to the south, where the clouds failed to blanket the sky it was visible in all it's splendour. There, in the desert wasteland that was the forgotten lands was a city, lying at the bottom of a deep chasm.

The city which had, until recently lay in ruins, now came to life as the rays of light spread through it, illuminating it in all it's glory.

The once dilapidated buildings, now stood proudly, rebuilt from stone and rare minerals stolen from the mines in the nearby mountains. From every building a red, silken banner, displaying the majestic Razielim crest, was hung, lightly blowing in the early morning breeze.

The suns rays filtered through the light curtains that hung in the window of the building, which had once belonged to a scavenger, filling the room with a intense glow. The result of which caused the sleeping figure inside to stir and inevitably awaken.

She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness, before glancing over at the other bed in the room. Her maker was still sleeping. She could see his form, in bed, with his arms wrapped tightly around the vampire who shared it.

Raven smiled and moved to the window, looking over the city with her new, vampire eyes. She ran her tongue over her sharpened teeth, her new fangs and smiled as she took her place as the first born of the new clan.

'_My clan shall live on, even if I do not.'_

End


End file.
